Moment de lucidité
by dj3ssii3
Summary: Tilly se souvient. Mais il lui reste peu de temps pour se rappeler la mission donnée par Rumpelstiltskin avant que le Détective Weaver ne lui fasse avaler son traitement à son insu. / Margot participe à un rituel indigène à Iquitos. Sous l'influence d'un breuvage à base de plantes hallucinogènes, elle se souvient. Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à OUAT.


Tilly mordit joyeusement -et avidement, il fallait l'avouer- dans le sandwich à la confiture d'orange - _sa préférée-_ que lui offrit Weaver ! Mais, en mastiquant sa deuxième bouchée, elle sentit que quelque chose était différent.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ralentit sa mastication. Elle tourna la tête vers le Détective Weaver. Celui-ci la regardait, du regret dans les yeux.

Tilly comprit que ce qui était différent c'était le gout de la confiture. Elle se dépêcha de retirer la tranche de pain du dessus et découvrit une poudre blanche dans la confiture. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! Celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami, celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance lui avait fait avaler son traitement à son insu : il l'avait trahi !

\- Non ! Lui cria-t-elle, indignée, trahie, triste. Elle ne pouvait lui dire pourquoi sa trahison la blessait tant après tout, il ne se souvenait toujours pas. Mais elle si.

Depuis qu'elle avait arrêté son traitement, des souvenirs lui revenaient. Par bribe, certes, mais assez pour se souvenir que le Détective Rodgers était son papa, que le Détective Weaver était son ami –même si son nom ne lui était toujours pas revenu- et qu'elle aimait Robin.

Robin. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier à nouveau, elle ne voulait pas oublier son amour pour elle ni oublier son sourire étincelant ou ses beaux yeux verts. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir le manque de sa présence ou de ses sentiments oubliés, sans savoir à quoi était dû ce gouffre dans son cœur. Et, surtout, elle ne voulait plus se sentir seule à nouveau.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus oublier qu'elle la cherchait. D'après ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais croisé Robin à Hyperion Heights et les quelques heures de lucidité qu'elle avait eues pour la rechercher n'avaient rien donné : Robin n'était pas à Hyperion Heights. Elle voulait la chercher, la trouver et la reconnaitre mais, déjà, le médicament agissait.

Les souvenirs de son père disparurent les premiers : son crochet, sa manière de l'appeler 'Starfish' et la malédiction du cœur empoisonné qui les empêchait d'être proche l'un de l'autre. Il ne restât que son étrange affection pour le Détective qui avait une fois joué aux échecs avec elle au pied du troll de pierre.

La jeune femme regardait toujours le Détective Weaver. Il devait à tout prix se rappeler.

La tasse ! Mais bien sûr ! Comment pourrait-il ne pas se rappeler de Belle si elle lui montrait la tasse ébréchée ?

Tilly sauta de la voiture en marche, prête à tout pour qu'il la suive jusqu'à sa planque.

Et alors qu'elle essayait de tout son cœur de se raccrocher au souvenir de son amour pour Robin, Tilly commença à l'oublier.

D'abord son visage.

Ensuite leur première rencontre.

Puis le changement dans sa voix quand elle l'appelait 'Tower Girl'.

Et, finalement, le contenu de la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à l'archère avant que la malédiction ne les frappe.

Et alors que son plan pour que le Détective retrouve la mémoire était encore clair dans sa tête, un vide immense se créa dans son cœur. Un vide qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

Après tout, elle n'était plus Alice.

Elle était Tilly.

 _ **MadArcher – MadArcher – MadArcher - MadArcher – MadArcher – MadArcher – MadArcher**_

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à la chance qu'elle avait ! Très peu étaient les étrangers qui avaient pu assister et encore moins participer à un rituel indigène à Iquitos.

Le chaman lui tendit le bol dans lequel se trouvait un breuvage à base d'Ayahuasca, une plante hallucinogène amazonienne et l'invita à en boire. Après s'en être abreuvé, elle passa le bol à son voisin, un touriste espagnol d'une quarantaine d'année.

Elle, les deux autres touristes, et trois indigènes étaient assis à même le sol, en cercle autour d'un feu de bois. Le chaman dansait autour d'eux, agitant un bâton et récitant une litanie sans fin dans une langue que Margot était bien incapable de traduire. Derrière chacun des participants se trouvait un seau dont la jeune femme ignorait l'utilité.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il fallait attendre que le breuvage fasse effet et cela prenait au moins une trentaine de minutes.

Alors elle patienta. Elle observa les alentours, observa les deux autres touristes –un espagnol et une allemande- avec lesquels elle ne pouvait parler –elle ne connaissait que les mots _ya_ , _nein_ , _si_ et _uno_ , _dos_ , _tres_ \- puis son regard s'attarda sur les flammes dansante du feu face à elle.

La demi-heure passa. Les deux indigènes autour du feu avaient les yeux fermés et se balançaient, les bras encerclant leurs jambes repliées, mais les autres ne semblaient pas encore ressentir les effets du rituel.

Margot soupira et ferma les yeux, plongée dans ses pensées. Cela faisait vingt-deux mois qu'elle voyageait, vingt-deux mois qu'elle avait quitté Hyperion Heights sous les encouragements de Roni, vingt-deux mois qu'elle avait fui sa mère avait qui elle avait une relation tendue. Et, quand bien même elle avait eu de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa mère, au point de partir à l'autre bout du monde, elle lui manquait.

Bien sûr, il était hors de question de rentrer avant d'avoir visité le Tibet, sa prochaine grande destination. Pour l'occasion, elle avait trouvé quelques petits boulots qui lui avaient permis de s'acheter quelques billets d'avion. Elle devrait faire escale à Paris –l'occasion parfaite pour voir la Tour Eiffel de ses propres yeux- puis Bombay en Inde –elle adorait ce pays et y était déjà passé lors d'une précédente escale- et finirait la route en voiture puis en âne jusqu'à un temple tibétain tenu par des moines. Elle avait hâte d'y être.

Il lui fallut un instant de réflexion lorsqu'elle vit le ciel étoilé. Car son esprit confus se demanda comment elle pouvait voir les étoiles alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Les points lumineux sous ses paupières commencèrent à bouger et cela lui donna le tournis. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver un point de repère fixe mais tout autour d'elle bougeait. Elle referma les yeux pour réfréner ses nausées mais… trop tard.

Elle se retourna, agrippa le seau derrière elle puis vomit.

En suée, elle sentit que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Elle sortit son mouchoir pour se frotter la bouche et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle avait l'impression d'être saoule.

Elle s'allongea sur le sol en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, espérant que cela l'aiderait contre les nausées. Elle garda le seau à portée de main et ferma les yeux.

Les points lumineux avaient cessé de bouger. A la place, des images apparurent. Probablement des hallucinations causées par le breuvage.

Elle se vit un arc à la main, tirant une flèche dans une cible.

Elle se vit marcher vers l'entrée d'une ferme et sa mère, portant d'étranges vêtements, l'attendant devant le portillon.

Elle se vit menacer d'une flèche une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus.

Elle se vit attacher un bracelet coloré au poignet de cette même jeune femme.

Puis elle se vit, une lettre à la main, courir vers la jeune femme, l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

Finalement, cela lui revint.

Alice.

La malédiction avait effacé l'existence de la jeune femme de sa mémoire et ses sentiments pour elle depuis deux ans. Deux ans de perdus…

Mais que faisait-elle à voyager à travers le monde ? Que faisait-elle si loin d'Alice ? Et où était la jeune Jones ?

Lors des derniers moments de lucidité de son esprit sous l'emprise de la plante Ayahuasca, elle se jura de retrouver son amour, peur importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Plusieurs heures plus tard lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Margot avait le dos endolori d'avoir dormi sur la terre ferme. Les sensations éprouvées lors du rituel étaient encore légèrement présentes mais ses souvenirs de la Forêt Enchantée, d'Alice et de sa vie passée avaient à nouveau disparu.

Elle reprit la route, son sac sur le dos, direction le Tibet.


End file.
